


Une vraie journée de merde

by Ticky



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticky/pseuds/Ticky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour où Ajay Ghale aurait dû rester couché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une vraie journée de merde

**Author's Note:**

> [ Imagine your person A of your otp has had a horrible day and is in the worst mood possible and when they see person B person A says ‘don’t do it, you better not do it’ and all person B has to do is smile and person A can’t help but smile back because of how much they love person B and they’re stupid smile that lights up the world. ]

Il y a des jours où tu regrettes de ne pas être rester au lit ; où la terre entière semble s’être liée contre toi. Ajay venait de vivre l’un de ces jours. La journée s’achevait et à présent, il en subissait les conséquences : il fulminait. Sa journée était à marquer d’une pierre noire. Une énorme pierre noire. C’était, selon lui, la pire journée qu’il est vécu depuis qu’il était arrivé à Kyrat. Il avait accumulé échec sur échec, frustration sur frustration. Rien de ce qu’il avait prévu n’avait fonctionné.

Il se dirigeait vers Banapur. La voiture qu’il avait emprunté ayant rendu l’âme en cours de route, il marchait depuis plus d’une heure. Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer le caractère maussade d’Ajay. Il voulait pouvoir rentrer au camp avant la nuit tombée mais il n’avait aucune idée à quelle distance il se trouvait de Banapur ; la batterie de son GPS étant à plat. Sa seule certitude était qu’il était dans la bonne direction.

Après encore quinze minutes de marche, à maugréer dans sa barbe et à shooter du pied tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, il retrouva enfin le chemin qui donnait sur l'entrée Est de Banapur. Reconnaissant enfin les alentours, Ajay évalua qu’il lui restait encore bonne vingtaine de minute de marche jusqu’au village. La pensée de pouvoir enfin retrouver Sabal ou Amita et de leur raconter comment sa journée fut un pur calvaire le stimula à augmenter la cadence alors qu’il marchait déjà de façon intensive, poussé par la colère qu’il ruminait en lui. Il en était presque à courir sur les derniers kilomètres qui restait entre lui et Banapur.

Une fois à l’entrée de Banapur, il ralentit scrutant l’avenue principale à la recherche de l’un des meneurs du Golden Path, ignorant les exhortations de certains habitants à son encontre. Ne les voyant pas, il repéra un soldat de la rébellion qu’il connaissait. « Hey ! Où sont Sabal et Amita ? » Surpris par le ton brusque et froid d’Ajay, le sentinelle se raidit et commença à danser d’un pied sur l'autre. « J-Je ne sais pas pour Amita… mais Sabal doit être dans la maison là-bas. », balbutia-t-il en pointant du doigt une bâtisse au bout de l’avenue. Ajay ignora le malaise de l’homme. Il savait qu’il pouvait se montrer « inquiétant » quand il était énervé. On lui avait fait remarquer à mainte reprise. Sous ses airs timides et patients, les gens oubliaient souvent qu’Ajay restait un être humain et pouvait avoir lui aussi ses sautes d’humeur. Cela prenait au dépourvu plus d’un.

Sans prendre le temps de remercier le soldat du Golden Path, il se dirigea vers la bâtisse toujours de ce pas lourd où on sentait son énervement. Ajay savait qu’une fois calmé, il regretterait probablement - sûrement même - son attitude. Mais avant ça, il devait purger toute la frustration qu’il contenait en lui en parlant à Sabal. Quand il arriva devant l’entrée de la maison, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et se précipita avec violence à l’intérieur...  
… pour ne trouver qu’une pièce vide.

Ajay poussa un râle de désespoir et se laissa choir sur une chaise. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, la tête en arrière, et laissa échapper un long soupir. « Une vraie journée de merde ! », se répéta-t-il pour la n-ième fois de la journée. Il passa les mains sur son visage et regarda autour de lui. Sabal avait du être là il y a peu, en effet. De l’encens brûlait sur une table couverte de paperasse et une tasse de thé encore pleine servait de presse-papier. Laissant ses mains retomber sur ses cuisses et ses épaules s'affaisser, Ajay se résigna. Il n’avait plus qu'à retourner chez lui et retrouver son lit qu’il n’aurait jamais du quitter. Déçu et, sans doute, la fatigue aidant, il sentit sa colère doucement s’amenuiser et son corps se détendre.

Alors qu’il réfléchissait à l’idée de rester dormir à Banapur - pour retourner chez lui, il devait emprunter à nouveau une voiture et avec la poisse qui l’avait collé toute la journée, il ne supporterait pas une seconde panne -, la porte s’ouvrit brusquement le faisant sursauter. Hébété, il regarda Sabal rentrait dans la pièce, un fichier sous les yeux. « Ah, Ajay ! On m’a dit que tu me cherchais… ». Il contourna Ajay toujours sur sa chaise et s’installa à son bureau, jetant son fichier sur une pile. Par le ton enjoué de sa voix et son attitude, Ajay pouvait dire que Sabal avait une très agréable journée, lui. Une fois assis, l’homme s’appuya sur ses avant-bras se penchant vers Ajay de l’autre côté de la table. « Alors… » dit-il en le sollicitant d’un mouvement du menton. « … on est faché ? ». Ajay le dévisagea tandis qu’un large sourire naissait sur le visage du rebelle. Ce putain de sourire… Apparement, les habitants de Banapur ne s’étaient pas retenus de dire à Sabal comment ils avaient croisé un Ajay Ghale de bien mauvaise humeur. Celui-ci se sentait à présent comme un gamin. Ajay leva brusquement une main devant sa bouche, en essayant maladroitement de faire passer ça pour un geste naturel, dans le but de cacher le sourire qui s’étirait sur ses lèvres. Il voulait garder son sérieux, continuer à bouder, montrer sa colère, mais il savait qu’il n’y arriverait pas. Sabal lisait en lui comme dans un livre. D’un côté ça l’agaçait, d’un autre c’était pour cette raison qu’il pouvait le considérer comme un ami. Il le comprenait. Il savait que Sabal voulait probablement le détendre en se moquant gentiment de lui.  
« Tu peut être vraiment énervant. Tu le sais ça ? » grogna Ajay, ne pouvant empêcher de laisser le sourire qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir transparaître dans sa voix.


End file.
